Alec Volturi and Max? Together? Oh Geez
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: Read summary inside drama humor READ SUMMARY OF SUPRISE TO FIND OUT ABOUT CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

_**Alec Volturi and Max? Together? Oh Geez. **_

_Summary: _

_When the whole but Max Flock dies in Italy by a bomb, Max doesn't know what to do. When Alec and Felix find her about to be murdered, they save her life only to take her to Aro. What'll happen Max? Will she and Alec Fall in love? Or is Max to hurt to notice him?_

_Chapter 1. Max P.O.V. _

_I just couldn't believe it. They were gone. They left me alone in this cruel world. My family, dead. All of it. The Flock, my mom and sister, Jeb and Ari. I have no one else left in this world. No one to care for me when I cry which is rare. No one to care for me for anything. No one to comfort me. I'm all alone. I thought as I wondered the streets of Italy. I looked around feeling like someone was watching me. Suddenly someone stepped in my path. I looked up to see a man holding a gun pointed directly at my head. _

"_Hello ma'am. Would you mind coming with me? I need you for something." He said. I might be hurting, and I might not have had food for 2 weeks strait. But that doesn't mean I can't kick butt. I looked around still feeling as if someone's watching me._

_Then I looked at the man. "No thanks butt-wipe, but I think I'll travel on my own." I retorted._

"_Bad answer ma'am. Say goodbye." Before he could pull the trigger though, I had him on the ground. _

"_I might be a girl, but it doesn't mean I'm weak." I snarled. Suddenly there were at least 20 men surrounding me. Know, 3 I can possibly do considering I hadn't eaten in 2 weeks. But 20? No way in hell. But I might as well go down fighting. _

"_You don't want to do that gentlemen. You would be making a huge mistake." A soft velvety voice said. _

_The guy with the gun (lets call him creeper uno 1) pointed the gun strait at my head and said, "Watch me." I closed my eyes, waiting for the bullet to pierce me, but it never did. The next thing I know, two cool hands were on either side of my face. I opened my eyes and looked at the face before me. His eyes were a blood red, yet he was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. His cheekbones were high, full lips and a strait nose. His eyes were a cute almond shape. All in all? He was hot. _

_Alec's P.O.V. _

_The girl is beautiful. She had brown hair, with blond an dark red highlights. Full pink lips, and high cheekbones. She looked so skinny, as if she hadn't eaten for weeks. She had so many scars as well. I wonder where she got them. When she took out that guy, I couldn't breathe. Suddenly 20 men surrounded her. Then Felix and I saved her. I cupped my hands on her cheeks. She opened her eyes and they too were beautiful. A beautiful chocolate brown. _

"_Alec, we need to take the girl to Aro because of what you just did. Come on." Felix sighed. _

_When we reached the thrown room, Aro asked us why we have brought a human here. Then she spoke. She has such a beautiful voice. _

"_I can speak for myself. My name is Maximum Ride, but call me anything but Max and I'll kill you. They, as much as I hate to say it, saved me from a bunch of men. I am 98% human and 2% avian. For those of you who don't know what avian is it's bird. The avian in me is Bald Eagle. What else do you want to know besides the fact that everyone I care and love about is dead? If not can you just go ahead and kill me?" she said. _

_We were all shocked into silence. _

"_My dear, can I ask why you are so skinny?" Aro asked. _

_Max sighed. "I haven't eaten in 2 weeks because I haven't been able to afford much less find food. Anything else?" she asked. _

"_Can you tell us about yourself?" Aro asked. _

_She then proceeded to tell us her life story. Lets just say, no one enjoyed it. Then she collapsed. _

Max's P.O.V.

I woke up gasping for breath. "Sshhh, it's okay Max. It was just a nightmare." I looked over at Alec. It's hard to believe that happened 3 months ago.

"Thank you Alec." I said.

He smiled and said, "No problem Max." Then he left. Jane and the girls came in.

"Time to get ready for the party tonight." Squealed Jane.

~~~~~~Brentishot~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 7:00 p.m. we were ready. Boy were we.

Alec P.O.V.

When Felix, Dmitri, Santiago and I got to the party, the lights went off. This will be an interesting night.

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy the new story. Tell me if you hate it so I can re-write or delete it okay? Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. ALECS P.O.V.

They were wearing midnight blue _very_ mini skirts, a freesia shirt that shows there stomach, and white flip-flops. All in all, it was sexy. Then they started singing and dancing very sexily.

_THE BEST DAMN THING BY AVRIL LAVIGNE _

(Jane's part)

_Let me hear you say Hey hey hey _

_Hey hey hey. _

_Alright _

_Know let me hear you say hey hey ho _

_Hey hey ho _

_I hate it when a guy, doesn't get the door _

_Even though I told him yesterday _

_And the day before _

_I hate it when the guy _

_Doesn't get the tab and I have to pull _

_My money out and that looks bad _

_Where are the hopes _

_Where are the dreams _

_My Cinderella story scene _

_When do you think they'll finally see _

_That you're not not not gonna get any better _

_And you won't won't won't you won't get rid of my never _

_Like it or not _

_Even though she's a lot like me _

_We're not the same _

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle _

_You don't know trouble _

_I'm a hell of a scandal _

_Me I'm a scene _

_I'm a drama queen _

_I'm the best damn thing _

_That your eyes have ever scene _

(Max)

_Alright, alright yeah _

_I hate I when a guy _

_Doesn't understand, why a certain time of month _

_I don't want to hold his hand _

_I hate it when they go out _

_And we stay in _

_And they come home smelling like they're ex-girlfriend _

_I found my hopes _

_I found my dreams _

_My Cinderella story scene _

_Now every body's gonna seeeeee _

_That you're not not gonna get any better _

_And you won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never _

_Like it or not _

_Even though she's a lot like me _

_We're not the same _

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle _

_You don't know trouble _

_I'm a hell of a scandal _

_Me I'm a scene _

_I'm a drama queen _

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever scene _

(Both)

_Give me an A; always give me what I want _

_Give me an V; be very very good to me _

_R; are you gonna treat me right _

_I; I can put up a fight _

_Give me an L; let me hear you scream loud _

_Let me hear you scream loud _

_One two three four _

_Where are the hopes _

_Where are the dreams _

_My Cinderella story scene _

_When do you think they'll finally seeeee _

_That you're not not not gonna get any better _

_And you won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never _

_Like it or not _

_Even though she's a lot like me _

_We're not the same _

_And yeah yeah yeah _

_I'm a lot to handle _

_You don't know trouble _

_I'm a hell of a scandle _

_Me, I'm a scene _

_I'm a drama queen _

_I'm the best damn thing you're eye's have ever scene _

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey _

_Hey hey hey _

_Alright, know let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey ho _

_Hey hey ho _

_Hey hey ho _

_Hey hey ho _

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _

Our jaws had dropped. Then another song came on.

_Bad boy by Cascada _

(Max)

_Remember the feelings _

_Remember the days _

_My stone heart was breaking my love ran away _

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fellll _

_Be my bad boy be my man _

_Be my weekend lover _

_But don't be my friend _

_You can be my bad boy but understand _

_That I don't need you in my life again _

_Won't you be my bad boy be my man _

_Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend _

_You can be my bad booyyyy but understand _

_That I don't need you again _

_No I don't need you again_

_Bad Boy _

_You once made this promise _

_To stay by my side _

_But after some time you just pushed me aside _

_You never thought that a girl could be strong _

_But I'll show you how to goo ooonn _

_Be my bad boy be my man _

_Be my weekend lover _

_But don't be my friend _

_You can be my bad boooyyy but understand _

_That I don't need you in my life again _

_Won't you be my bad boy be my man _

_Be my weekend lover _

_But don't be my friend _

_You can be my bad boooyyy but understand _

_That I don't need you again _

_No I don't need you again _

I gulped. I don't cuss much but, DAMN.

**Hey guys enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. Alec P.O.V.

When the song ended, it the boys and my turn to sing. This will be fun. We knew exactly what we're going to sing.

**Beautiful Soul-Jesse McCartney **

**I don't want another pretty face **

**I don't want just anyone to hold **

**I don't want my love to go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul **

**You're the one I want to chase **

**You're the one I want to hold **

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special **

**To you I'd be always faithful **

**I want to be what you always needed **

**Then I hope you see the heart in me **

**I don't want another pretty face **

**I don't want just anyone to hold **

**I want you and your beautiful soul **

**You're the one I want to chase **

**You're the one I want to hold **

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul **

**You might need time to think it over **

**But I'm just fine with moving forward **

**I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance **

**I'll never make you cry come on let's try **

**I don't want another pretty face **

**I don't want just anyone to hold **

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul **

**You're the one I want to chase **

**You're the one I want to hold **

**I want you and your beautiful soul **

**Am I crazay for wanting you **

**Baby do you think you could want me too **

**I don't want to waste your time **

**Do you see things the way I do **

**I also know you could feel it to **

**There is nothing left to hide **

**I don't want another pretty face **

**I don't want just anyone to hold **

**I won't let another minute go to waste **

**I want you and your soul **

**I don't want another pretty face **

**I don't want just anyone to hold **

**I don't want my love to go to waste **

**I want you and your beautiful soul **

**Oohhh your beautiful soul **

**Yeah **

**Ooohhh yeah **

**Your beautiful soul **

**Yeaaahh yeah **

**Yeah **

**Beautiful soul **

When we finished the song, everyone cheered. The girls the loudest. I think they liked the song.

We got down and went over to them. When we got there, they got up and hugged us knowing we meant them. After all, all of us do love each other. And this is just of the beginning of this long night.

_Time Skip _

Well, I was right. It was a very long night. Tomorrow Jan, Renate, Heidi and Bella are going to drag Demitri, Felix, Vladimir and me to a club. The kings knew were we are going. Max's father, Caius, is hoping as well as Aro and Marcus, that we will get together. Actually, everyone is. And…so am I.

_Caius P.O.V. _

When Sephora and I asked Max if we could adopt her, everyone was shocked. I, Caius, liking someone enough to adopt them. What a shock. The thing is, the moment I saw her, I thought of her as a daughter. When I heard her story, I was pained because she went through so much loss. I wanted to comfort her like a father should. When she asked us to kill her, I was even more pained. The minute she asked us a second time, everyone screamed no. Alec and I the loudest.

I could tell they are meant to be together. When I looked over at Marcus for confirmation, he nodded. I asked how old she is, and found out she's 15. Then I asked her that when she's 18 is she would like to be changed. After she thought about if for a while she nodded. Then she apologized. No one knew why, and she wouldn't tell us. She's also immune to vampire powers. She's a shield. She then informed us that she needs 3,000 calories a day. Then she told us that that she won't drink human blood because she saved the world. That she saved the humans. She has a passion for humans, and since she saved humans she won't kill them. Then it would be for nothing. She strictly told us that she will only eat animal blood. We understood and nodded. I can't wait for her to be turned.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 ARO P.O.V.

When Caius adopted Max, I was shocked. Caius, my rude, mean brother, adopting someone. No one could believe it. When I touched his hand and read his thoughts, I immediately understood. Marcus and I think of her as our niece. When all three of us get the chance, we will spoil her silly. After all, she is family.

Tonight Jane, Reneta, Heidi and Bella are taking Demitri, Felix, Vladimir and Alec to a club, so Marcus, Caius and I are going to go somewhere fun. I hope Alec and Max get together.

MAX P.O.V.

Tonight was club night, so us girls are getting ready. My hair was like a biker chicks hair. My top was a leather top, the straps (3" wide) crossed in the back, buckled 3 times in the front, stopped above my belly button, and showed a lot of cleavage. My pants hung on my hips, and were really tight on me, showing of my butt. My shoes were sexy knee high boots, 6" heels. **(Imagine the heals, but in the space between the sole of the shoe and the heels, cover up the space.) **My outfit was black, black to honor Fang. My lost love that will never come back. I never even told him I loved him before _it_ happened. He wouldn't want me to not move on because of him, he would want me to move on so that's what I'll do.

The other girls wore the same outfit, but in different colors. Jane in blue, Reneta in red, and Heidi in gray. Tonight will be fun.

"Alright girls, lets go." I said.

_Time skip_

When all eight of us got there, the girls and I immediately went to the dance floor and started dancing. Now I know what ya'll are thinking. "Maximum Ride, dancing? What the heck?" If the Flock were here, they would want me to have fun. So that's what I'm doing.

When we saw the boys watching us, we started dirty dancing, aka: grinding against each other. They moved to the edge of the dance floor, but didn't come closer. When that happened, we grabbed hot, well muscled men and started grinding against them. They took two steps closer, but stopped so we topped it up a notch. We pressed hard against them, then turned and did the same from behind. We are evil. That was enough for all of them. They came over and grabbed us away from them and started dancing with us. Alec and I on the edge of the dance floor. I could feel his friend downstairs getting bigger and bigger. I remember the last time I had one of those inside of me. Before you ask, yes, Fang and I did have sex. So what? That was our way of showing each other. Let me tell you, he was amazing.

Finally Alec had enough teasing. He picked me up and sped out of there while telling the others to stay and have fun. The castle was empty, so we had it to ourselves.

He rushed up to my room and slammed the door shut. He then turned back to me, and let me tell you, his eyes were so lust filled it turned me on. Next thing I know he's kissing me. Hard. Then he proceeded to rip my cloths off, and I his.

Somehow we slid down to the floor, so he was on top of me. He looked at me, eyes asking if I'm ready. "Alec, I've had sex before, so don't worry about me." I smirked when he growled at me.

ALEC P.O.V.

When I heard that she wasn't a virgin, I was overjoyed, yet mad. I was mad because of the thought of someone else touching my Max. so I did what I knew I needed to do. I thrust into her_ very hard_. She screamed, but of pleasure. I continued to thrust into her, and she met me thrust for thrust. I knew I was about to cum, so I did. She did too. Let me tell you, it felt _good_. Suddenly I felt the need to mark her as mine for me and someone else. Then I knew it. I was only half of her soul. So someone else is her other half. Suddenly I wasn't in control anymore. My inner beast was. I flipped her over on her hands and knees and thrust into her from behind, and she screamed in pleasure. Once again, she met me thrust for thrust. I pulled her up, flush against my back, and pushed her hair to the side and bit down, marking her as mine. She knew what I was doing, so she let me. When a vampire does this, it means he is marking her as his and someone else's, but no one knows until he shows up. Once I was back in control, we collapsed. I quickly picked her up and set us down on the bed. When she fell asleep, I watched her face. God she's beautiful. I don't know what I would do without her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLESRULE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLESRULE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLESRULE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Hey guys. Hope you liked the chapter. **

**Fly on, **

**Chy**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4. SAM P.O.V.

So far, everyone in the pack imprinted. Everyone but me. I don't know why, but I don't think she's anywhere in America. It's a gut feeling.

"Hey Sam, you here?" and there's Embry as well as the rest of the pack.

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied. The Pack, fun fun.

I walked into the kitchen to find the whole pack there. Of course, they were shoveling down food.

"Why do you guys always eat my food? You have your o-." suddenly I hit the floor. I saw pictures flash through my eyes. Pictures of a beautiful girl. When the pictures stopped, I yearned to see here again.

"Sam, man are you ok? You just suddenly hit the floor." Jared said.

"I'm fine, but I know where to find my soon to be shared imprint." When I saw their faces, I laughed. "I need to go to Italy. Volterra, Italy to be exact."

"Dude, when you say shared, what do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"I mean that I have to share her with a leech."

"Who will take care of the land while we're gone?" Paul stated.

"As much as I hate to say this, the Cullen's will."

"So, we are going to Italy?" Seth asked.

"Yes we are." I replied.

MAX P.O.V.

I woke up to butterfly kisses being placed on my neck. I turned my head to look at Alec.

"If you keep that up, we're having a repeat of last night." I stated.

He smirked. "That's I'm aiming for." I then proceeded to turn around and kiss him. We then started what was left unattended last night.

When I woke up again, I gasped. He was coming. Alec noticed this and immediately sat up.

"Max, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"He's coming Alec. My second other half, he's coming." I said. He nodded.

We then proceeded to wait for him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5. Sam P.O.V.

Looking for my shared mate wasn't that easy in a city full of vampires. Some leeches found us and said that my Max (they said that's what her name is) was in the castle. Right now we're headed to the throne room where she is. I can't wait to see her.

"Now look, don't speak unless spoken to. Don't do anything wrong. Max is looking forward to seeing you Sam." Leech numero uno said.

When we stepped into the throne room, I immediately started looking for her. There were 4 thrones, and she was at the one on the far left. She is so beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7 together

**CHAPTER 7. SAM P.O.V. **

"How may I help you?" The man in the center throne asked.

"My name is Sam Uley, leader of the La push shapshifter wolf pack. I was in La Push with my pack when I felt the need to come to Italy to find my imprint. I found out I have to share her with a vampire, which is going to be difficult since my pack and I kill vampire's to protect humans." I explained.

"It has come to my attention that your imprint is my niece, Max. You are correct with the fact that you will have to share her with a vampire. Alec, come here. This is the vampire that you will have share your mate with." The leader of the leech's said.

I looked at the other male vampire. He stands about 6ft 1", with medium brown hair. I sized him up, but oddly enough, my wolf didn't feel threatened by him. Interesting.

I nodded at him and he nodded back.

"Sam, may I introduce you to my family? I am Aro, the leader of the Volturi, this is my brother Marcus, and that is my other brother Caius, who is Max's father. And that lovely creature is Max." the one Aro said.

I looked at Max and she looked back. She is beyond beautiful.

"Sam, can I have a word with you alone?" asked the one named Caius.

I nodded at him and he lead me out of the room and into another.

"Now you listen to me Sam Uley, I love Max as if she were my biological daughter. If you so much as harm her in any way, I will murder you. Understood?" he said.

"Yes sir, but I must explain something to you. We wolves cannot hurt our imprints. It's impossible. If we hurt them, then we hurt ourselves. Even if I had the chance, I wouldn't do it because I love her." I said.

He looked at me and nodded, then we headed back to the room.

"Know you two will go and learn things about one another alone. Stay out as long as you need." Aro said. I nodded.

We just told everything about one another to each other over dinner, and right know we were headed to a hotel to have some "alone time."

20 minutes later.

"Are you sure you want to go this far Max?" I asked to make sure.

"I've already had sex with Alec, Sam. Trust me, I'm ready."

"Alright."

Then I thrust into her as hard as I could and she screamed in pleasure. She met me thrust for thrust. I pounded into her as hard as I could. The next thing I knew she had flipped us over and she was straddling me.

She slid down keeping eye contact with me as she put her mouth around my dick. I moaned in pleasure as she sucked. I'm also shocked because she swallowed all of me.

"Max, I'm going to come." I ground out and she moaned in response. As I came, she swallowed every last bit. I flipped us over.

"My turn." I growled. I thrust my tongue in her sweet, tight wet pussy. Fuck, she taste delicious. She quickly came.

Then I fucked her and we both came together, and we fell asleep.

2 hours later, the guy named Alec woke us up and we looked at each other. Then we nodded at each other. He quickly undressed and he had Max in his arms kissing her.

I came up from behind and I interred her from behind and she gasped. Alec picked her up and put her on his dick and we fucked her together. All three of us came at the same time, and Max was tired so we told her to go to sleep, all the while staying inside of her as we slept. We nodded at each other in a job well done, because she know wore many marks on her skin from our bites. Of course Alec didn't put any venom in her system.


	8. Chapter 8 all day, all night

CHAPTER 8. MAX P.O.V.

I woke up nice and warm, and between the 2 men I love very much. I know what your thinkin, _"But what about Fang? Don't you love him?" _The thing is, Fang didn't die. He didn't leave me either. Fang is Sam. I know it's hard to understand, but I'll try to explain anyway. Fang new that the explosion was going to happen. So we hunted for someone to host him. We found out in a place called La Push, that a guy named Sam died. Well, not found out. We were there actually. Fang can change appearances, but in doing so, he loses his memory. We both knew the consequences, but we took the risk anyway. So there ya have it. Sam is actually Fang. We buried the real Sam though.

That's when I felt the need, so I shifted, not knowing that my boys were still inside me. They groaned at my shifting, and both of their arms got tighter around me.

"Max, what do you need babe." Alec asked.

"The bathroom." I said simply, like Fa- I mean Sam.

"Well the bathroom can wait." Fa- oi, I mean Sam said huskily. See what you did? You got me sayin the wrong name.

"No, it can't. Not unless you seriously want me to pee on you." I smirked knowing I won, because of their defeated groans.

"Fine." They both said, pouting.

"Oh, don't pout. I'll be back in a minute." I said getting up. Then they wolf-whistled. I just walked to the bathroom smirking, knowing I got 'em all riled up now.

I few minutes later and I walked out of the bathroom, finding my boys standing with their arms crossed. I just raised an eyebrow at them.

Next thing I know, Sam is in front of me and Alec is behind me. They started kissing my neck, then Sam we to my breasts. Let me tell you, it felt amazing. I groaned in pleaser. Alec sucked on my pulse point.

"Please just fuck me." I moaned out. They smirked.

Sam got on the ground, laying down.

"Max, put your sweet pussy on Sam's face." I quickly did as Alec said, and Sam thrust his tongue in. I moaned here's the thing though. My pussy is in Sam's face, and his dick in mine, and I felt that Alec was left out. Then I felt his dick in my ass. I moaned around Sam's dick. The minute that happened they were through with the fun and games.

Next thing I knew was that Alec was behind me, and Sam in front of my, fucking me from both sides. It was amazing.

Then we were all cuming. We fell onto the bed and I fell asleep to regain me strength.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. MAX P.O.V.

When I woke up again, I was careful not to shift because this time I knew they were both still inside me. I sighed happily, then I frowned. Sam will get his memory back soon, and I couldn't wait, but what about his pack? What will he do with or without them? What if he goes back and leaves me? I couldn't handle it. Just the thought made my stomach churn. I can't lose Fang again, but the pack can't lose their leader. I know how hard it is losing your family, and I won't do that to Fang. If I have to let him go, then I will. I'm not that selfish. I've learned my lesson on that. I sighed sadly. I guess I'm gonna lose him, because Alec can't leave the Volturi as far as I know. I can't lose Alec. I know I've known Fang longer, but he doesn't remember me. It pained me at the thought of losing either one of them, but it was ten times greater at the thought of losing both of them.

Fang is getting his memory back right know, and then he'll remember everything. I can't, no won't, let him leave the pack. I won't let it happen. I don't know what I'll do without him.

I felt Fang shift, him letting me know he's awake. His arms around me tightened, and I noticed something. His arms were no longer a native tan, but his original olive tone skin. I looked at him and met obsidian eye's, and long black hair, you know, the way he always wears it.

"So, you remember." I said. He nodded. Alec, who had been watching me the whole time, had also been watching Fang changing back to his original form, looked confused.

"What's going on?"

I looked back at him, which is quit difficult for me, seeing as I'm smushed between them. I explained everything to him.

I looked back at Fang, and started a conversation we need to have.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion, and I rolled my eyes. "About your pack. Alec can't leave the Volturi I'm sure of, and you can't leave the pack. Don't think about arguing either. I know what it's like to lose family." I winced. "I won't let you leave them, so I'm in a tight bind here."

"We'll figure something out Max." Came Fang's handsome voice, if a voice can be handsome.

I sighed, and nodded. Then I did something non-surprising. I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 solutions

CHAPTER 10. MAX P.O.V.

When I woke up again, they were both kissing up and down my neck with butterfly kisses. I could get used to this.

"You know, I could get used to this." I said and they both chuckled. Next thing I know is they were both moving very gently inside me. I think I've died and gone to heaven. Damn. This time, we're not fucking. We're just making love. We are just getting to know each other this time. Even though Fang already now's me pretty well.

The boy's just kept going at a slow pace. I shuddered, and they knew that I'm close, so they added they're fingers. Then I shattered. The minute I did, they came too.

I sighed. "It's time to head back to see what we're going to do." I said. They sighed too.

"We know Max. We just don't want to. We want to keep you here for a very long time." He said, and Fang nodded in agreement.

"Fang, we're going to have to explain everything to the pack and the Volturi." He nodded.

We got up, got dressed then we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~TRIBBLES~~~TRIBBLES~~~TRIBBLES~~~TRIBBLES~~~~

When we got back to the castle, everyone was confused. Especially the pack, since Fang smells the same as before. That's a good thing.

"My dearest daughter, where the hell is Sam? And who the hell is this?" my father said. Oi!

"Uncle Aro, would you mind touching Fang's and Alec's hand, since you can't read my mind?" he nodded and stepped forward. Fang growled.

"Fang, it's alright. He's just going to read your mind to see the explanation." He looked at me and nodded.

Aro stepped forward and touched Alec's hand first. He gasped at what he saw, and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as if to say_ "And you didn't explain this the first time why?". _He touched Fang's hand and stayed quite for quit a while. He pulled back after what felt like forever, shocked.

"Well, I didn't enjoy the seeing my niece have sex, but the explanation is easy." He explained everything to everyone, let's just say, the pack are in grief.

"So, you impersonated our real leader just so you could stay alive? You son of a bitch." Paul said.

"No, I did it because A) first of all, I was looking for someone to be my _host_ and B) Sam was dead, and I thought I'd save you the grief losing your leader, like I lost mine after a while. You guy's were already going through a bad time at the moment, and you didn't need a distraction." Fang explained. Then I spoke.

"I know what it's like to lose someone. I lost my family for Pete's sake. There is no worse pain than that. So please, understand were Fang is coming from."

They were quit for a while before Jacob spoke. "We understand why you did it, and we thank you. We know you can change into a shape-shifter, so we know you don't enjoy the smell." Everyone chuckled. "and I feel sorry you have to share your girl from the past, as well for the future, with a-" "Jacob, if you call my Alec a leech, bloodsucker or anything along those lines while I'm around, I will murder you and no one will be able to find your body." I threatened. He nodded, face pale. He continued. "Vampire." He glanced at me and I nodded. "We would like for you to remain the leader of the pack."

Fang nodded. "I don't wish to be leader. I never have. Max has more leader skills because she was the leader of the flock, I was her second in command. She should be leader." My eye's widened. "Fang, I don't shift into dog's. No offense." He smiled. "No, but you do shape-shift into a cat. And we all know that cat's are smarter than dogs'.

I looked at the pack and they nodded their agreement. I sighed. "I don't know. I don't think Alec can leave the Volturi, and you guy's don't allow vampires on your land."

"Max, my wonderful niece, if we need to we can let Alec go. But that's his choice."

"We would let him on our land, if only we have to. But has to promise he won't drink human blood, and if he does then he must leave the La Push and Forks area until he's good and fed."

I thought about it. I looked at Alec, then at Fang. They both nodded their agreement. Alec spoke.

"Think of it this way Max. You wouldn't have to worry about me not coming back from a mission." I nodded.

"Alright. I agree." The throne room went up in cheers.

Then my father, Caius, spoke. "You must promise you will visit once or twice a month." I nodded. "Of course Dad." We hugged each other.

Alec spoke. "Well, shall we go pack?" I nodded and we, including Fang so he could help us, went up to pack.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **__

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I haven't updated this week 'cause I was upset about something. Still am. **

**Fly On, **

**Chy.**


	11. Chapter 13 Oi

CHAPTER 13. Max P.O.V. Oi.

When we got back down, we discovered that Aro already had a plane ready for us. It was the private plane too. Jane, Demitri, Felix, and Heidi escorted us to the plane. We said our goodbye's and got on. We put our luggage up and sat down, the pack on the big couch, and Alec Fang and I sat on the 3 person couch. Me in between both. Well, this is going to be a fun ride.

**~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~~~~~~TRIBBLES~~~~~~~~ **

**Hey guys. Sorry it's so short, my mind isn't working, so I couldn't think of anything. Can you help. If I think your ideas fit with the story, or are good for it, I'll put that in my next chapter. You have till July 6. **

**Peace Out, **

**Fly On, **

**ChyChy.**


End file.
